Le retour qui craint du temple des Copains-Copains
''Le retour qui craint du temple des Copains-Copains ''est le quatre-vingt-sixième épisode de la [[Sonic Boom (série télévisée)|série télévisée Sonic Boom]]. Il est sorti le 22 Juillet aux États-Unis. Synopsis Eggman se construit une armure mécanique, Mebot, mais elle est tellement puissante qu'elle demande énormément d'énergie. Eggman ne peut pas s'en servir pour l'instant. En parlant avec Charlie, celui-ci lui apprend qu'il peut trouver la source d'énergie nécessaire, le cristal de Tommel, dans les catacombes du Temple des Copains-copains. Dans la grotte, il va trouver de précieux alliés... Résumé détaillé L'épisode commence par un combat entre Sonic et Charlie au milieu du Village. Comme d'habitude, Sonic gagne. Non loin, Eggman a admiré le combat, ce qui lui donne envie de construire sa propre armure mecanique. Une fois à son repaire, Eggman se met au travail, et le résultat est une armure mécanique gigantesque, Mebot. Mais à peine à l'intérieur pour la mettre en route, Eggman s'aperçoit qu'elle est tellement puissante qu'elle décharge sa batterie aussitôt. Eggman est très déçu. Plus tard, au Meh Burger, Eggman déprime. Juste à côté, Sonic, Tails et Amy le remarquent, cette dernière va donc lui parler. Eggman explique son problème à Amy, mais elle refuse de l'aider, parce qu'elle sait qu'Eggman va s'attaquer à elle et ses amis une fois son armure en place. Eggman trouve alors du soutien auprès de Charlie. Durant la conversation, Charlie évoque un cristal légendaire, le cristal de Tommel, qui donnerait une énergie incommensurable à n'importe quelle armure mécanique. Ce cristal se cacherait dans les catacombes du Temple des Copains-copains. Eggman décide d'y aller pour trouver le fameux cristal. Eggman, à bord de son Eggmobile, creuse dans la grotte, accompagné de ses robots. Quand soudain, tous s’éteignent. Peu après, des crapauds maléfiques arrivent. Mais ceux-ci prennent Eggman pour un cyborg (à cause de l'Eggmobile) et le vénèrent. Eggman voit là l'occasion de se faire de nouveau sbires. Ils ordonnent aux crapauds de l'aider à trouver le Cristal de Tommel. Dans la forêt, Sonic, Tails et Amy se promènent et arrivent au Village Gogoba...complètement désert. Il ne reste que le chef, qui annonce que tous les Gogobas ont été capturé par les Crapauds Maléfiques pour travailler dans les catacombes. Sonic promet au chef de ramener les Gogobas au village. Une fois arrivés, Sonic, Tails et Amy voient les pauvres Gogobas forcés de creuser pour trouver le cristal, pendant que les crapauds sont au petit soin avec Eggman. Quand soudain, le trio se fait attraper dans un filet et capturer. Sonic, Tails et Amy sont enchainés et forcés de creuser avec les Gogobas. Quand soudain, l'un d'entre eux (qui creusent d'ailleurs avec le Piko Piko d'Amy), trouve le fameux cristal de Tommel et le donne à Eggman. Sonic veut agir, Amy va alors voir le Gogoba et le convainc de lui rendre son marteau. Amy se libère des ses chaines puis Sonic et Tails. Eggman décide alors de passer à l'action et entre dans Mebot. Alimentée par le cristal, l'armure mécanique est au plus haut de sa puissance. Sonic appelle alors sa propre armure mécanique grâce à son communicateur. A bord de leur armure mécanique, Sonic et Eggman démarre le combat. Après quelques secondes de combat dans la grotte, Sonic et Eggman sortent et continuent de se battre dehors. La lutte est féroce entre les deux ennemis, mais Sonic parvient finalement à prendre le dessus. Eggman menace alors de déclencher l'auto-destruction afin d'exploser avec Sonic. Mais heureusement, elle ne fonctionne pas, Mebot étant en manque d'énergie. Sonic en profite pour récupérer le cristal de Tommel. Au même moment, les crapauds maléfiques arrivent et vénèrent Sonic. Mais celui-ci tente de leur comprendre qu'ils doivent arrêter de chercher un nouveau roi et qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls. Mais cela renforce l'admiration des crapauds qui vénèrent encore plus Sonic... Sonic, Tails et Amy ramènent les Gogobas au village et l'épisode se termine...c'est ce qu'on croit jusqu'à ce que Tails suggère qu'on le termine par une blague. Il reçoit alors des tartes tombées du ciel sur la tête. Tout le monde rigole, et l'épisode se termine vraiment. Anecdotes * Le titre original est une référence au titre du film'' Indiana Jones et le Temple'' Maudit (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom en VO). Le chapeau que porte Tails est une référence au personnage Short Round qui vient du même film. * Deux référence au film de 2002 Spiderman sont faites dans cette épisode. La première est la scène où Eggman conçoit Mebot, tout comme Spiderman conçoit son costume dans le film. La deuxième est la scène où Sonic, à bord de son armure mécanique, évite des shurikens lancé par Eggman de la même manière que Spiderman évite des poignards lancés par Le Bouffon Vert. ** Sam Freiberger, le scénariste de l'épisode, n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le titre de l'épisode 'Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom, '''sûrement parce que le scénario n'a rien à voir avec un vrai retour dans le temple qu'Eggman et Sonic ont visité dans l'épisode La malédiction du temple des Po-Potes. Cependant, comme il n'y a pas eu d'autres suggestions de titre, celui-ci est resté. ** Le nom du cristal n'a pas été choisi au hasard. En Yiddish, une langue mélangeant allemand et hébreu, "tommel" signifie "chaos". Le nom du cristal pourrait donc être une référence aux émeraudes du chaos. * Quand Eggman termine Mebot, il est tellement fier qu'il la considère comme "sa 9ème symphonie", faisant référence à la célèbre ''9ème symphonie de Beethoven. * En VF, quand Eggman déprime au Meh Burger, Sonic mentionne Maman-bot en suggérant qu'elle lui manque et que c'est pour ça qu'il est triste. * C'est le premier épisode où ni Knuckles ni Sticks ne sont présents. * C'est aussi le premier épisode où un élément d'abord paru dans la série de comics Sonic Boom ''(Mebot) apparait ensuite dans la série animée. * Les citations d'Eggman et Sonic "''Hail to the King, Baby !" et "We're bumping with the flavor now!" ''sont issues du jeu vidéo de 1999 ''Beetle Adventure Racing. * Durant le combat entre Sonic et Eggman, on peut voir la trace du corps d'Eggman sur un rocher. C'est une référence à l'épisode Mon armure Mecha, quand Sonic a enfoncé Eggman dans le rocher alors qu'il était contrôlé par son armure mécanique. * Quand Sonic, Tails et Amy se font piéger dans le filet, Eggman dit en VO "Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog. Snooping as usual I see." C'est une référence à l'épisode 27 de la série Les aventures de Sonic the Hedgehog, où Eggman dit la même phrase, qui est d'ailleurs devenue un meme d'internet, Robotnik Pingas. * Bill Freiberger a expliqué que les ondes qui ont éteint les robots d'Eggman dans les catacombes était un phénomène naturel. * A la fausse fin de l'épisode, Tails brise le quatrième mur en suggérant de finir l'épisode par une blague. Après qu'il se soit reçu des tartes sur la tête, l'épisode se termine vraiment. Catégorie:Sonic Boom (série télévisée) Catégorie:Épisodes de Sonic Boom Catégorie:Saison deux de Sonic Boom en:Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom